Hunger
by SalemThePlantDad
Summary: In which Katherine Green, a college student studying Psychology gets in an unfortunate accident and with that result, she is transported to the Twilight World. "That's when a smell hit me, it was mouth-watering. A smell of Spice, Vanilla and Cinnamon wafted towards me. It wasn't "I'd drain you dry" smell but one that made my beast purr. She was…stunning. I felt my entire world
1. Pre-Prologue

Did you ever wish to one day wake up in another dimension? Away from the reality you once knew? I always wanted it to happen, I finally got the chance but not in the way I have ever wished it. It felt cold and wrong with the way I left and as much as I would like to see my loved ones I left behind, I knew I never belonged but that's okay. I gained so much more and finally, I found the place I belong in. It's going to be a rough ride, but I wouldn't change a single thing about this crazy new world. Whoever you really are you gave me this experience to finally be alive again, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Forever yours,

Kate Green.


	2. Prologue

The sounds of chairs screeching around me as they dragged along the floor from students hastily getting up to leave the lecture, it was three hours long and everyone was ready to leave, myself included.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and brushed past some of my fellow classmates which was easy due to my small frame compared to their 6'4 bulky jock frames. Not to be stereotypical but I'd expect someone like them to be taking the athletics psychology classes than behavioral psych.

Whatever floats their boats I guess…

"Kate!" I heard a voice yell from down the hallway and paused, turning to see the source of the voice. I smiled as I saw the familiar sight of Lizzy, her wild but well-groomed curls bounced as she ran over. She wore her favorite sunshine yellow sundress, why in the middle of fall? I could ever answer that for you.

Her chestnut skin was radiant and the smile she wore was blinding. She never needed much makeup, she was the definition of a natural beauty. Guys and girls alike always were charmed by her and honestly she is a wonderful, sweet and caring person. Who wouldn't love her?

I frowned for a split second, I was always jealous of her a bit. I'd never be as pretty as her or as good, I've always had body dysmorphia issues and anxiety. Before I got anymore depressed I quickly snapped out of that train of thought.

"No" I told myself.

"I'm Kate Green. Top A and B+ student in my major, I am perfect the way I am, I have so much ahead of me and too many good things. I need to be just happy for her that's that." I thought full of determination.

Looking at her bright smiling face I thought to myself "The rest of today is going to be a great one."

Oh how wrong I really was…

She reached me letting out a huff, breathing deeply and trying to catch her breath as she leaned onto the wall.

"I-I am not made for r-running!" She said annoyed and out of breath, she smiled regardless though.

"You are also wearing a dress." I snorted.

She put her hand up raising her finger with a smirk "Yeah, but I'm wearing shorts too."

I laughed "Smart."

She beamed "I know right!"

We laughed and chatted on the way out of the school.

"Ew, it's raining" Liz huffed as she pulled out her umbrella as I pulled out mine, afterwards she immediately started blurting out words.

"So, did you hear about the new exchange students? They are all so hot, man." She said fanning herself dramatically.

I let out a barking laugh before asking "Find anyone interesting?"

She sighed dreamily, "Oh yes, the guys are so toned and the girls, ugh perfection."

I smiled "Gay ass."

She huffed "Says you!"

"You aren't wrong."

Stepping onto the cross walk chatting away we were oblivious to the large metal death trap hydroplaning on the road going full speed in our direction.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and my heart stopped, without thinking I knew just what had to be done. I turned to Liz and pushed with all my strength to knock her out of the way of harm. She was pushed far enough to make it onto the grass and she rolled out of harms way.

Unfortunately, I was not so lucky.

As I turned, I knew it was too late for me. My short life flashed before my eyes, the painful and the good. I didn't have enough time to even blink before I felt myself flying, I hit the ground with a thud. Excruciating pain finally hitting me, I fell into shock instantly. There was ringing in my ears and everything was a blur, I've never felt so much pain in my life. My vision swam in and out of focus, my head felt like it had cracked open.

I could hear Lizzy screaming in the background, what she was screaming I could not tell.

I felt myself slipping as I saw the blood around me, my legs were twisted in impossible angles to be normal. My arms were no better, I could finally hear Liz.

"Don't you dare die, Katherine! You can't!" She screamed

A guy yelled in the background, clearly panicking "I didn't mean to hit her! I couldn't control the truck!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Another yelled.

My head hurt so bad, I knew I was not going to make it. I had accepted it as I laid on the ground, fading away. All I could muster up as I looked into my friends puffy red eyes was.

"I-I love you, I-I'm s-sorry" I smiled.

I heard her scream as everything went black, I was finally at peace. My demons could no longer haunt me. I'm sorry Lizzy, I'm so sorry…


	3. Chapter 1

I felt cold, it was like I was submerged in glacier water. It felt like I have been floating in this void for a millennium, is this what death felt like? I wanted to scream, cry, something…something to make me feel.

My eyes opened, I could not tell the difference between the dark behind my eyelids or the space around me. Like I was completely blind, I was terrified. Was this my existence for the rest of my "Life" after death?

After drifting there for what felt like years, I was startled by a deep voice, a man's I believe.

"Hello, child" it spoke out to me.

I was confused, angry and honestly terrified.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Clear confusion in my voice along with a shaky tone.

I was scared of whatever answer they had for me, I had my suspicions though. Something was off, something was wrong.

"You passed on, you reside in this limbo state." It responded.

I went quiet for a second, it made sense. I had a feeling this was not what death was, I was scared and curious why I resided here. Maybe my past finally caught up with me and I'm finally paying for it.

"Why? Why am I here?" My voice quiet, the tremble very much clear.

The voice turned sympathetic "You've had a dark past, child. You never truly have had the life you have deserved, you have felt destroyed your whole life."

I nodded, saddened by the words. The pain and flashbacks hit me hard, I closed my eyes tightly trying to will then memories away.

"And that's why…you've been given a second chance."

My eyes snapped open and my jaw dropped in disbelief before stuttering out. "W-what."

"Another chance, but you will not be returning to your previous world. Your time there has ended...however"

Listened intently, saddened by its words but I was ready for something new.

"Another world as you humans put it, different dimension? Now, we can't waste anymore time."

"H-hu-…AHHHH" I started confused before screeching like a banshee as I felt myself drop.

The fall felt like forever, screaming the entire was as my heart felt like it was going to explode. I saw light and suddenly I fell onto a soft object with a big.

"OOMPH" I let out, sprawled out onto the object.

I groaned as I hoisted myself up, rolling over with a groan. I blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light around me, once that happened I started to look around.

I blinked "W-what the fuck?"

I was in a room that looked VERY much like my room back home, by very I mean exactly like it. I got up, legs were a bit shaky and I almost fell over in the prosses, but I did it.

"What's going on?" I thought confused.

"I figured you'd like something that was more familiar to you."

I screech loudly and jumped, looking around. Nobody was there…

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"Ah, yeah the voice." I thought embarassingly.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"Well, you've been transported to the twilight realm, Forks to be exact."

My mouth dropped and gapped open like a fish, before I could even ask a question it started for me.

"You have been given a new identity, a new life to start fresh in. A house, money, food, car, etc. Your age has been changed to 17, you have a deal with independent living with the government. Not much different from your old life. Also, you will be going back to high school."

"Seventeen? Gross. Highschool? Even more gross." I thought annoyed.

"So…cover story?" I asked.

"Parents died in a freak accident, no living family. They left you with a large sum of money and you decided to move here for a new life. The average cliché." It spoke with an amused tone.

"Mhm." I was annoyed beyond belief but it's either this or whatever death was so I'll make do.

Then suddenly it hit me hard.

"Wait...why the fuck am I in Forks?!" I yelled, finally processing the whole situation.

"Thought you'd never ask." It laughed.

"Glad it finds my torture amusing." I grumbled internally.

"You have a purpose here that you will find out along the way, you seem to have the talent of fixing other people's problems but your own, so it was decided you'd be a good fit here."

"Wow, thanks for targeting me like that" I grumbled or was it a whine honestly?

"So you aren't going to tell me?..."

"Nope."

"At least tell me what book/movie I'm in currently."

"Book one/Movie one."

"Okay, that gives me something to work with…"

I gave up and decided to explore the house. It was a two-story home that was honestly fairly nice, it was roomy but comfortable. The walls were painted white giving the rooms the illusion that it was bigger and because of that, brighter. The kitchen was modern but not 2018 modern but 2005 modern from what the books and movies were set in which honestly, is going to be big on getting me to settle in.

If I must give up my electronics from 2018 I'm going to be so pissed. First world problems I know…

The living room looked cozy with a nice wood burning stone fireplace, also furnished. The bathrooms were cute, the shower curtains amused me although I don't think I wanted Jack Skellington to watch me bathe so I may replace those…

But everything seemed to fit me well and I even had a small garden and some indoor plants so that's cool. The fridge was even stocked! So that's awesome. I even had my car! Although it was an older model to match the year so that was kind of a bummer.

I felt the weight of today hit me and I stumbled up stairs towards the bedroom, which is mine now I guess. I looked around a spotted school supplies for the next day and the required text books.

I skimmed the covers, biology, history, art and English for first semester. At least bio and art does not suck that much, I would love history more if it focused on Egypt and Greek history, but life sucks I guess.

"So, I start school tomorrow I take it?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, so get some rest. It's been a long day. Also, yes you get to keep your electronics but you have to use this."

I looked at the object on the bed, I lifted it up to get a better look at it…It was a blackberry.

My eye twitched "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I groaned and tossed it aside, flopped onto the bed. Within seconds I started it drift off. The day was stressful, and I needed the rest.

Before I got the chance to pass out I quickly set an alarm because knowing my dumbass self, I was going to sleep in.

I soon drifted off into dream land, hoping this was all just one messed up dream.

Boy was I in for it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 2

A blinding light slowly brought me out of the haze of sleep, I rose, glaring at the huge ball of fire in the sky. I laid there for a second wondering if everything was just a dream but noticing the scenery outside, it was not familiar. A few tears sprang forth in my eyes, I'll never see Liz again or my old life but I need to suck it up because I can't go back. I apparently had some sort of stupid "purpose" here and I wanted to figure it out.

I wiped away my watering eyes, frustrated with everything and rolled back over. I looked over to my alarm and my eye twitches, I still had three minutes. That means I lost three precious minutes of sleep, well damn. I kinda cherished those moments of sleep I did get seeing how I can't always sleep, call me your average resident insomniac. To which mine was quite chronic but like the voice explained, why deal with your problems when you can ignore them? Not exactly healthy but I've survived this long, haven't I?

Actually…I need to rethink that one now.

I debated going back to sleep for those few minutes but instead groaned and decided to drag myself to the bathroom. I peered the mirror and cringed at my normal pasty exhausted self. The bags under my eyes were very much present, my shoulder length lilac purple hair was in wild tangles, my eyes were red from almost crying a few minutes ago and honestly, I just looked dead.

"Makeup day it is. After I shower…" I grumbled.

I looked at the Nightmare before Christmas shower curtain, cringing before I got in. Jack please, if you are out there. I'm so sorry for doing this to you.

I quickly showered, dried my hair and slapped on some makeup. I put on a full face because you can't just do one thing, can you? I finished and smirked satisfied with what I saw, good eyebrows for once, burgundy eyeshadow, winged liner and a deep red lip.

I saw my clothes were there and I smiled I threw on a Captain America tee, ripped up black pants, combat boots and I looked back and forth to a hoodie and leather jacket.

"Okay you know what, it's the first day of school. They don't know you, you wanna look badass…but hoodies"

The inner turmoil was brutal, but I sacrificed my comfort and picked the leather jacket cause, YOLO. God, I hate myself and hope I never say or think of that again.

I quickly grabbed my stupid blackberry, school stuff, wallet, keys, and an apple before speeding out the door because I refuse to be late. Yes, before you ask I still hate myself, thank you.

I got into my car, looking at the directions to the school before starting it because I had zero clue where I was going. It's not like the books or movies tell you directions on where the fuck to go, never. Of course not, how stupid would that be?

"So, hey voice? You there, man?"

"Yes."

"Cool uh, what's going on today?" I was genuinely curious and nervous a fuck ton.

"This is the same day Bella Swan went to school, so you will be starting with her. Therefore, on the bright side you won't be alone."

"Ah."

It was a bit relieving that I wouldn't be alone, although Bella annoyed the hell out of me. She was too much of a push over and had no backbone. She grew one when she finally became a vampire, which was her sole goal. It was pathetic honestly, but I felt bad for her. She only wanted to be with her boyfriend forever and be with him, what I didn't pity is that she chose it leave everything behind including her family. Sort of selfish if you'd ask me but to be completely fair she was dying from that incident so I have to cut her some slack.

"Maybe she wasn't all that bad." I thought as I pulled into the parking lot.

Time Skip

"I stand corrected." I deadpanned, eye twitching as I saw her trip her way into the school cowering at all the students.

I sighed, I wasn't dumb either. I knew everyone was watching her and I. Small town and new kids, talk of the century. It was a close-knit community, it was expected. The guys were staring at me like I was fresh meat, I didn't think I was pretty or anything, but I couldn't tell if I either liked the attention or was disgusted by it. Probably disgusted, I was twenty-two where I came from, this was fifty shades of wrong but of course they were none the wiser.

I put on the best grin that I could, totally fake but I tried and walked up to Bella.

"Hey, Bella, right? I'm also new, want to stick together and figure out our classes?" I spoke with as much non-fake enthusiasm I could muster up.

Her head shot up and looked at me, small blush on her face from the attention. She was a pretty girl, brown doe eyes, heart shaped face, small figure, long chestnut color hair, porcelain skin, rosy pink cheeks and pink lips. Not a surprise that she was a heart throb, not my type but I digress.

"Uh y-yeah, sure. Katherine was it?" She spoke softly.

"Kate, just call me Kate please. Where did you hear my full name? They may be dead soon." I joked but half serious."

Her eyes widened and smiled nervously.

I coughed clearing my throat, well that was awkward…

"So…office?"

She nodded, we both wandered off in search for the office.

We finally reached the office, thank god after all the small talk.

We walked up to the desk.

"Katherine Green and Bella Swan, could we get our school schedules please?" I hope that was not too rude.

The woman looked at us in awe before snapping out of it handing up our schedules.

We looked down to study them and I smiled.

"Looks like we have bio together." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"And with Eddy boy…" I thought groaning, I don't think I could handle all of the googly eyes they will be sending each other their ways.

"Y-yeah, it's nice that I'll know at least someone. Won't be so lonely." She smiled.

My heart went out for her, we were both new in a town with other kids we don't know. I smiled back but it was a bit forced, I got an odd aura from the girl though. I didn't know if it was a good one or a bad one yet, but I tried to be nice. I barley knew the girl, I owed her a chance. Besides maybe we can be friends and I can show her how to be assertive for once, help her out a bit you know.

She looked at her scheduled and frowned, letting out a small groan.

I raised my eyebrow "What's up?"

"Gym…" She grumbled.

I chuckled, clearly amused. "Why didn't you sign up for the self paced gym class? Do it at home, classes and such."

She froze "Y-you can do that?"

I gave a large Cheshire grin and showed her my schedule clearly showing the extracurricular class.

Her eye twitched and she slumped in defeat, pouting. "No fair…"

I gave a real smile, she was cute when she pouts. Not my type like I said but honestly, she wasn't that emotionless. She was rather funny, it's a shame she didn't end up with Jacob but I can't screw with the timeline too much or ill be dragged into shit I don't want to be apart of.

However, what I didn't know…that, that fear coming true would be the least of my worries.

After I found out how to get Bella to Gym I eventually found my way to Art class, finally…

I walked into the classroom, everyone stared. It was getting really old, really fast. I however force when I noticed Alice, Alice Cullen to be exact.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." I repeated in my mind, to say I was nervous as hell and scared would be am understatement.

I'm not scared of her honestly, or vampires as stupid as that is but it's the truth. What I feared was them finding out my secret and what they would do when they knew I knew theirs.

That's when we locked eyes and my heart stopped, she froze up. She went spacy soon after that but snapped out of it and gave me a huge big grin.

Well…shit.

Looks like I don't get a choice to be involved or not in this fuck show…

I gave a forced smile back and tried to act normal. I turned to the teacher before handing him a note.

He brightened up after reading it "Ah yes, Katherine Green is it?"

"Just Kate please."

He nodded "Alright Kate, welcome to one of the best and pardon me when I say this but number one class in Forks. From the sounds of it you were an AP Art student back when…"

He cleared his throat, flustered a bit trying not to say anything about the supposed "Accident" but he was trying and I appreciated that.

"Now dear, take a seat…ah! There next to Ms. Cullen."

I paled, but mentally slapped myself.

"Fuck Katherine, get a hold of yourself. They aren't going to be in your life but Bella's, they won't be paying attention to you so don't worry. Act normal and everything will be fine, blend in."

I took a deep breath and walked over to the empty seat next to the girl who seemed to be vibrating with excitement? Oh, shit this is going to be more complicated than I thought…

As soon as I sat down she thrusted a hand at me in greeting. I blinked a few times, not knowing how to react to the girl who was bouncing in her seat with obvious excitement on her features. I slowly reached out and shook her hand, ice cold. Like you would expect something…dead to be. For some sick reason my brain or senses did not mind it, at all. Maybe its just because I enjoy the cold? I don't know.

"Hi there! My name is Alice, you are sure the talk of the school. I can't wait to get to know you more! We are going to be great friends, I can just feel it!"

"That's what she told Bella! Did she see me coming?! Oh god" I was panicking internally but I had to get my shit together.

Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense emotions. I need to stay calm and collected, not cause anything to bring out suspicion.

I smiled back "Kate, Kate Green. As you probably know already…unfortunately." I muttered

She smiled "Don't like the attention?"

My eyes widened "God no, its horrid. I can't even breathe normally without someone staring at me, its creepy!" I shuttered.

She smiled softly "My family and I get a lot of attention as well, we know how it feels. Like you are being judged constantly, its hard."

My heart dropped, they weren't so different from everyone else. Which was obvious, they feel as well just as much as we all do. They didn't like the attention, nor did they want it. They just wanted their family to stay safe, they don't have many friends because of it. If any….

"I'm sorry to hear that, I've heard rumors obviously. Small school and all."

Her smile dropped but I continued "People like to treat others that they don't view as normal differently, but its them not you. As long as you stay true to yourself and never loose your light which drives you, you'll make it in this world." I finished with a closed eyed wide smile.

She stared at me for a second before flinging herself at me "Oh! I knew I was going to love you! Just wait until you meet my family, I'm sure they will love you just as much!"

Welp…so much for staying under the radar.


	5. Chapter 3

After class Alice skipped away waving and saying something about goodbye for now while I just stood there in a daze. I didn't understand, was this meant to happen? Well I cant take it back now, I dug my grave so I have to sleep in it…as ironic as that is.

Bella spotted me down the hall, she walked quickly over to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her before turning around and looking me dead in my eyes.

"Oh god I wish you were there, Ihitsomekidontheheadan-"

"Woah Woah, slow it down. What happened?" I laughed, knowing exactly what happened.

She took a breath "After you left I met a guy named Eric who tried to get me in the school paper, then I hit some hit on the head with a volleyball and oh god-"

I laughed louder "You hit some kid with a ball? Gold."

I mean I already knew what was going to happen but good god this was rich.

"It's not funny!" She hissed/whined.

I arched a brow with a snicker "Okay sweetheart, whatever you say. Come on let's find the cafeteria, its getting too crowded in this hallway"

We made our way over to the cafeteria, spotting a guy with glasses waving his hand in Bella's direction.

"Hmm, that must be Eric, Jessica and Angela..." I thought to myself amused.

We walked over and sat down, Eric zeroed in on me "Oh hello, what's your name?"

"Kate, Kate Green." I said, clearly uncomfortable at the eyes staring at me.

"Ah! The other new girl! How did I miss you this morning?"

"Trying to avoid you…" Was my answer in my mind but I uttered out.

"Went ahead to find my class."

"Ah…I could of helped." He was clearly disappointed.

Shrugging I spoke "I managed."

Jessica turned and looked at me, holding out a manicured hand.

"I'm Jessica." She blurted out with a fake smile, tying to insert herself in the conversation. I raised my brow, I already didn't like her.

"Kate." Before dropping her hand, giving a fake smile in return.

Angela gave a small wave, introducing herself "I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you, Angela. I smiled."

Mike came up and gave us a boyish grin, he turned to me instantly in flirt mode.

"Hey there, I'm Mike. Kate, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out but I'm sure by the end of today it sure will be." I groaned.

Everyone laughed, bravo for me I'm somewhat funny.

"So…what's with the makeup and outfit?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I was trying to intimidate people but that didn't work so I guess next time I have to break out the spikes and devil horns see how that goes."

Eric, Mike, Angela and Bella laughed, Jessica went along with it.

Tyler came out of nowhere like in the movie trying to kiss Bella and now myself apparently, I swerved that shit hardcore. Mike hit the floor as Tyler pulled his chair out, I smirked.

Everyone continued on chatting as normal while I completely spaced out to be honest.

I came back to earth when I noticed a cold draft hitting me, ah yes. Here comes the infamous Cullen clan.

I turned to look, Bella was already staring of course. They all honestly truly were absolutely beautiful like some sort of gods (as ironic as that is), porcelain white skin, golden eyes, perfect hair, they all looked like runway models. What I didn't understand is why nobody noticed things like that all had the golden eyes, same skin tone and some of them looked too old for high school. I'll never understand it I guess.

Bella spoke out softly "Who are they?"

Jessica gave out an annoying girlish giggle as Angela sighed dreamily.

"The Cullens"

Jessica went into full gossip mode "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They kinda all keep to themselves." Angela added on.

Emmett and Rosalie walked by, I've always been sorta lowkey gay for her honestly. Such a strong woman and I could empathize with her greatly, I've been through some unspeakable things as well. I don't blame her current outlook of the world, I hope she finds how to heal in the future.

Jessica continued "Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett.."

"Rosalie, 18, long blonde hair, model beautiful, knows it. Alongside her is Emmett, 17, big, brawny, like a weight lifter, but a playful glint in his eye. they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

My eye twitched, I think I'm going to hate this girl more than I thought.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela whispered as Alice and Jasper walked in.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird.."

My fists clenched under the table, teeth gritting.

"Alice, 17, pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet with short, black hair going in every direction. She hovers over, Jasper, 18, honey-blond hair, tall, lean, slightly tortured. ... she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain."

Alice winked at me as she skipped by and I smiled back, Jasper looked at me briefly before looking away. Surprisingly no malice for some reason, weird.

"I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

I rolled my eyes leaning back on the chair looking at the ceiling, finding a particular spot interesting counting down on the seconds before Bella met her one true love. Gross…

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela sighed.

I grinned as Bella laughed.

Jessica continues "Edward, 17. Lanky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He seems inwardly turned, mysterious. More boyish than the others."

Here we go.

"Who's he?"

"That's…Edward Cullen."

I could practically hear and see the big dreamy smile she wore even though I was not looking at her, ew.

Cue when Bella and Edward lock eyes and Bella looks away quickly, I smiled as I looked over to her.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care."

I smirked, she totally does.

"Anyway, don't waste your time."

Knowing my cue to be a dick and I can't keep my mouth shut but my patience was getting thin with her shit talking the Cullens.

"Sounds like you have first hands experience, Jess hmm?" I smirked.

She recoiled, sputtering while Mike next to me laughed. Everyone else cracked grins, what I didn't know is that the Cullens had grins as well, hearing exactly what I said. (Obviously amused by my charms, I mean who wouldn't be.)

Bella smiled "I wasn't planning on it." Before she looked back.

Curious I looked over just for the hell of it, noticing his frustrated look he was giving Bella. I smirked, I made eye contact with Alice and she waved and of course I waved back. When I went to turn away my eyes locked with Edwards, I froze and so did he.

I hate to even say this, but he looked way too handsome for what I expected and for my liking. I got lost in his golden eyes that turned black with what I sure as hell hope was not hunger cause I'm sure as hell no jelly filled Timbit for him to munch on, no thank you.

I broke out of it when I noticed him move, I went back into focus to notice he was being held back by Emmett and Jasper. Alice had a knowing gleam in her eye with a smile, Rosalie looked horrified and I'm sure my face did too because I whipped around, sat there for a second before getting up and grabbing my shit getting the fuck outta there.

"Where are you going?!" Bella called.

I sputtered out "U-uh gotta grab something from my car before class. I'll be back!"

I practically sprinted out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror as I gripped the counter before letting out a groan.

"What the fuck Kate, he's just a stupid guy. He's just like the rest of them, no need to be weird about it." I grumbled.

"Just a sparkly grandpa, a sparkly good-looking grandpa…OH SHUT IT KATE." I mentally screamed.

I wanted to drown myself in the sink to get away but that was unfortunately not going to happen so it's time to suck it up. I straightened out my clothes and brushed myself off, to stop being a big baby.

I shoved my bag onto my shoulder with a huff and with a determined look before setting back out the door. I ran into Bella a minute later.

"Oh, Kate! We have the same Bio class together, I was looking around for you!" She spoke nervously as she watched the curious eyes around her.

I huffed and put my arm around her shoulder, steering her away from the curious eyes. I lead her towards the class but pushed her before myself, I wasn't going to ruin this chance between Edward and her.

We walked into the class, Mike appearing out of nowhere bedside me. He tried to do small talk, if there was anything more that I hated more, it was small talk for sure, but I guess I decided to be polite and humor him.

He was actually a pretty funny dude once you brush aside all of the playboy bullshit. I grabbed Mikes arm and playfully pushed him, and I guess I accidently looked over at the brooding teenage vampire. His eyes were pitch black, he was gripping the marble counter directing one hell of a death glare towards…Mike? Wait What? Why him?

I tilted my head to the side, curious and confused. It hit me then to test something out by seein if he could hear my thoughts.

"Hey, Cullen can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Edward?"

Nothing again.

"EDWARD YOU SAPRKILY FAIRY BITCH LISTEN TO ME."

Huh, still nothing. Thought that one would have gotten him for sure, guess not.

Out if nowhere his eyes locked on me, I felt suffocated once again.

"What he hell am I doing, this is not some school kid crush you dunce." I thought to myself, but I couldn't break free, something was going on and I needed to find out what.

Luckily the teachers voice broke me out of my trance but with some unsettling news to me that I paled to.

Isabella, you will be sitting next to Mr. Newton over there."

Shit.

"Katherine, you'll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen."

My stomach dropped, its too late. It's already changing and there was not a damn thing I could do,

I walked over, nervously sitting down in the seat next to him. I could feel Bella's piercing eyes on me, I gulped. This was NOT going to end well for me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I settled into the chair next to this teenage vampire. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

"Now get used to this you two, this will be your seats for the rest of this semester."

I wanted to groan so loud that the whole town could hear me, I sighed tucking piece of my purple shoulder length hair behind my ear.

"Guess I have to get introductions out of the way, besides he wants Bella's blood. Not mine." I mused.

I turned to him, making eye contact. Lowkey hesitating at the hungry look in his eyes but fuck it.

"The names Kate Green, Edward I presume?" I arched an eyebrow, holding out my hand trying to seem cool and collected.

He nodded with a crooked grin, I could tell it was as genuine as he could muster up at the moment. It was still a cute boyish smile but I was however put off by his black eyes staring into my soul.

He spoke in a musical yet husky tone and shook my hand.

Ice fuckin cold man, but it didn't bother me much. Probably due to the fact my hands are always cold due to poor circulation.

I nodded, turning back to my work. I sure wasn't going to bug a guy who wants to drain someone in the room. Also speaking of which, saying out of this in general would be a good thing.

I honestly felt bad for him, he had to deal with Bella's blood the entire time as they were together until she became a vampire. I honestly could not imagine how hard that must have been, and that my kids is why you don't date your blood singer, but I digress.

I was startled to notice he moved closer to me, I froze up and something strange happened.

"D-did he j-just, sniff me?" I questioned myself.

The bell rang, and I grabbed my shit, I booked it almost.

I almost smashed into Alice on the way.

"Hey! Kate!" She called out.

I however did not stop but yelled instead "Sorry Alice, gotta go home. Need to do something."

I didn't stop until I got to the car, throwing myself in. I paused for a second before smashing my head onto the steering wheel.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

I sighed, before starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. I realized something, and it hit me like a truck.

"Hey Voice! What the fuck was that?! Things have changed."

"What was what, hmm?" It spoke, clearly amused.

"That whole fiasco with Mr. Sparkly grandpa over there! Bella was supposed to sit next to him." I was pissed.

"I told you, you have a purpose here."

"Yeah well what is it? To become a snack for a teenage vamp? No thanks."

"He's not going to eat you, I promise you that. Everything will sort out, I promise."

"Yeah well, it better sort it's shit out real soon because I'm getting tired of this really fast." I whined grumpily.

I pulled into my driveway, slamming the door of my car before walking inside. I flopped ono the couch thinking over the events of today, I was not a happy camper at all.

I eventually forced myself off the couch, made some dinner and tiredly dragged myself up the stairs. I decided it was time for bed, I could barely keep my eyes open.

I changed into my night clothes. As in wearing no top, only underwear and socks. Don't judge me okay, my feet are always cold.

I drifted off into dream land after my head hit the pillow, I guess I was just over exhausted from everything. Too much has happened in the last forty-two hours and I was beyond done. My eyes slowly closed, and I drifted off to sleep. Completely unaware of the figure climbing from my window into my room shorty after, staring at my sleeping figure in awe and adoration.

.


	6. Chapter 4

**Note:** This is from Eddy boy's pov and I hope you don't mind the switch up, there won't be many switching pov's in this story since honestly, they annoy me when I personally read a story especially when it does not do anything but offer unnecessary commentary but I felt like this was needed in the beginning since I wanted to do more depth in his character and show maybe he isn't as cringy as he was in the original.

I'm going to focus on his character development too because oh boy does he need it. I feel like they could have gone in more depth about him and given him better traits that fit him but that's just my personal opinion also the Volturi in the future are going to be fun. I want to work on the Cullens in general as well too but anyway's I hope you enjoy the chapter.

My writing days will be Sundays and hopefully finishing updating it and posting it on a Monday or Tuesday for a banging start to the week.

Thank you, enjoy 3

* * *

My fingers gently brushed over the piano keys, letting out a small sigh before turning to peer the wilderness beyond the glass. One of the perks of being a vampire was you can see the slightest of detail in the natural world, the beauty of the nature that surrounded the stunning architecture that Esme my adoptive mother designed. The trees danced as the wind caressed the branches making a slight whistling sound, it was peaceful.

I looked over towards my adoptive family, and I watched them with a ghost of a smile on my face. They were laughing with their mates, Alice was reading a book as Jasper played with her hair, Rosalie and Emmett were play bickering, as Carlisle and Esme were holding each other in an embrace.

A pang of loneliness hit me, I've been walking this earth for over 100 years. Everyone had found their mates but here I am, there is no telling when I would meet them or if I ever will. They may not be born yet, and the other possibility is…they have already passed on, however, I refused to believe that was the case. I can feel them out there, I just don't know where.

I was startled when Alice let out a gasp, the book in her grasp falling to the floor as her eyes glazed over. I was soon sucked into her mind as well, I was in absolute awe with what I was seeing, it seemed like some sort of dream.

It was a girl…no a woman. I first saw her figure, wavy shoulder length purple hair, smallish frame, shapely figure but then her face was seen next. Her nose was small and cute, fit her face well. Her lips were luscious with a slightly pointed cupid's bow, they were curled up as she had a large grin on her face, it was beautiful. Her eyes…they were the most bewitching shade of ice blue. They looked like they could peer into your very being with just a glace, my unbeating heart felt like it was racing.

She was dancing around in a room with someone, it appeared to be a man. A sharp pain of jealousy hit me until I froze with shock when I saw his face…it was me. I sharply fell out of the vision after her and my vision self leaned in and passionately kissed.

I sat there, frozen with eyes widened. Alice shot up off the couch with an excited squeal as she launched herself at me, hugging me in a bone-crushing grip. I just stood there in disbelief in what I saw, blinking.

Carlisle stepped forward "What did the vision foretell?" He questioned.

"It's Edwards Mate! She's finally here, I've been seeing her in visions for a while, but I wanted it to be a surprise" Alice gushed out excitedly with a large grin.

Rose crossed her arms, with a frown on her face and furrowed brows.

"Are they human?"

Alice nodded "Yes, she is. For now, anyway, I've seen her as a vampire in the future."

Rose huffed with a sneer "She's going to cause trouble, the Volturi won't be pleased. They already don't favor us much, this is a danger to us all."

Esme put her hand on her shoulder before speaking in a soft tone. "I'm sure it will all work out, she's destined for him after all. I'm sure the Volturi can understand."

Rose growled "She's going to be our downfall! The Volturi don't give second chances, we have to do something!"

I snapped out of my state of shock, my head snapping towards her so fast that if I was human I would have had whiplash.

"You. Won't. Touch. Her." I snarled/growled.

Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie protectively with a growl of his own in warning.

Carlisle put his hand up before speaking sternly "She will not be harmed, she's a mate after all and human. We don't harm humans, do we Rose?" He questioned her sharply.

Rosalie was silent for a second before mumbling in a defeated but irritated tone

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you so if this backfires on us." She turned and stalked away, Emmett following before he turned back to me and smiled.

"Congratulations bro, it's about damn time." Before rushing after her.

Carlisle patted my shoulder as Esme hugged me.

"Congratulations, son. I'm so happy for you." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her! I bet she's beautiful." Esme gushed.

Alice nodded her head, bouncing excitedly. "Oh, she is! Especially for a human, I can't wait to meet my future sister!" She signed dreamily.

"She'll be at the school tomorrow, she just moved here." Alice smiled

Esme clasped her hands together "Wonderful, the closer I get to meeting her myself."

Esme and Alice continued to chat about her as Jasper walked up to me.

"I'm happy for you too." Jasper acknowledged with a small smile of his own before smirking.

"Maybe you'll finally not be a virgin, grandpa."

I glared as I heard a booming laugh from upstairs, clearly, Emmett was amused.

I shook my head but smiled, she sure was beautiful but the thought of ripping her humanity away just felt wrong. I didn't want her to be a monster like myself, I want her to keep her soul. She never would deserve this but the thought of losing her was even more painful.

Time to let this play out.

My adoptive family and I pulled up to the school, I stepped out of my Volvo looking around.

"There's her car! She's here, Ed!" Alice ecstatically beside me, I just grinned in response.

I couldn't wait to meet her, I could feel anxiety bubbling. The natural feeling of "What if she does not like me?" thoughts popped into my mind, but I shook them off the best I could. It's best to not think that way seeing how it wouldn't help much.

Feeling eyes of the students around me as my family and I walked into the small building of Forks Highschool, I have to say out of all the places we have been this town is definitely not a favorite of mine or anyone's honestly.

I sighed, let's get this over with.

I felt nothing but jealously as Alice gushed about how beautiful my mate was and how perfect she is on the walk towards the cafeteria doors from outside, but I felt joy that she is so wonderful by the sounds of her.

My family filed in through the doors with myself following, the immediate assault of the disgusting and vulgar teenage minds hit my head, I put up a mind block instantly for I did not feel like hearing some kid talk about their weird weekend activity's.

I heard the distinct voice of Jessica, the schools resident gossip girl talking about my family to the two new girls, one of them was my mate. My chest tightened, I was excited and honestly scared at the same time.

Passing by I heard "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." From voice Jessica.

I smirked.

"Anyway, don't waste your time."

I sat down at the table, finding my seat before hearing the most alluring feminine voice my ears have ever heard. I almost laughed at what the musical voice snarked out.

"Sounds like you have first hands experience, Jess hmm?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I turned and looked at the table, my heart seized. There she was, she wasn't looking at me, but she was still wonderful. I could feel the connection from where I was sitting, my gaze shifted to a pair of eyes staring at me. I locked eyes with who I think is the Swan girl, she had long brown hair and brown doe eyes. She was pretty, but she wasn't my type, clearly.

However, what I was confused about was, I couldn't read her mind. It was completely silent to me, my brows furrowed in frustration before shaking my head in confusion, weird…and frustrating.

I turned towards my mate again, I locked in a gaze with those soulful ice blue orbs. That's when a smell hit me, it was mouth-watering. A smell of Spice, Vanilla and Cinnamon wafted towards me. It wasn't "I'd drain you dry" smell but one that made my beast purr. She was…stunning. I felt my entire world click in place. With that curious and innocent look in her eyes, I knew right there I was screwed.

I snapped back into reality when her eyes widened, and she turned away suddenly, I felt a whine in my throat. I noticed I was being held back by my adoptive brothers. I nodded to them that I was okay once again, they let me go reluctantly. I turned and watched as my mate quickly packed up her things and almost ran out of the cafeteria. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I sat in the Biology classroom, looking on through the window boredly. The day has been long, my beast was constantly screaming out to find her and mate. I was disgusted with myself, I kept it down for so long and I thought I had it under control. I don't understand how one person can tear all of those walls down with just a gaze.

I shook my head with a sigh before I froze, hearing the familiar laugh of my mate mixed with…Newton's. My teeth clenched along with my hands, a fit of burning anger stirred in my stomach and the beast inside growled. I gripped onto the counter, trying to get a hold of myself. I saw red however when they both walked in, her pushing him playfully. How DARE he flirt with her, she's mine.

MINE.

We made eye contact and I softened immediately, then it hit me. I couldn't read her mind either, I was thoroughly confused now. I didn't understand, I know it's possible to have mild powers as a human however two with the same power? Mostly unheard of.

The professor greeted both the Swan girl who I now found out her name is Isabella and my mate.

"Isabella, you will be sitting next to Mr. Newton over there and Katherine, you'll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen."

I grinned on the inside, so her name is Katherine. It fits her well. She walked over towards the table and sat down in the stool beside me.

"Now get used to this you two, this will be your seats for the rest of this semester."

Victory, I smirked on the inside.

She tucked a purple strand of hair behind her ear before turning towards me and offering me her hand to shake.

The names Kate Green, Edward I presume?"

I was a bit shocked that she was so bold but it's nice to know she's not a pushover, I also made a mental note that she prefers to be called Kate.

I nodded and gave the best grin I could, her scent was so strong, and my beast wanted to jump her like some sort of animal to the point I was afraid of losing control.

I mustered up my voice. "Yeah, nice to meet you, Kate."

I was irritated at myself, nice one. I sounded robotic and awkward as hell.

She nodded and turned back to the front. My mind was in such a daze, she smelled s good and I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I leaned forward and sniffed her. I froze as she went stiff.

Fuck.

"You're an idiot!" My mind screamed. The bell rang a minute later, she quickly picked up her stuff and dashed out of the room. I felt angry, angry at myself. I quickly went out the door and stormed to my car. I passed my family trying to question me but I got in and tore out of the lot.

Once I reached home, I dashed into the house at vampire speed and into my room, childish I know but it brought me some comfort. I needed to calm down, I sat on the couch, putting my head in my hands groaning loudly.

"Stupid, I'm such an idiot" I muttered.

I sat there for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion, I needed to leave. I dashed downstairs to see my family.

"I need to leave." I choked out.

"Wait, why?" Esme questioned, very worried.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I almost lost control, I need to leave. Not for long, but at least a week or two."

"It's true, we had to grab him. It may be best." Jasper backed me up, crossing his arms.

"Where will you go?" Esme questioned.

"Alaska, I'll stay with the Denali's. I just…need to get a hold of myself."

Carlisle was silent before speaking up. "This may be best, I'll call them and let them know."

Esme hugged me "Stay safe."

I nodded and hugged her back.

I went up to my room, as Carlisle called the Denali's. I quickly packed some things and said my goodbyes, it was late by the time I left. However, I needed to make one stop before I left.

She was asleep when I climbed into her room, I felt creepy, but I needed to see her before I left to calm the beast in me. I watched her smiling, she was even more beautiful in the moonlight and I didn't think that was even possible for she was already a goddess to me.

I walked over to her, softly touching a strand of her soft hair. I couldn't stay away long, it would hurt the both of us now since our bond has started to develop and I couldn't bear to cause her any pain. I gazed at her for a minute before lightly kissing her temple as I whispered.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

I turned and jumped out the window, closing it as I left speeding off to my destination. I just hope what I'm doing is the right choice.


End file.
